


Recovery

by Deonara2012



Category: Super Junior
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 03:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1673345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deonara2012/pseuds/Deonara2012
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ShinDong's in the infirmary. SoYoung goes to find him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Recovery

**Author's Note:**

> My friend came up with this universe, giving each of the boys from Super Junior and TVXQ mutant powers. She said I could play in it, so I am. And we've added girls.
> 
> Disclaimer: Not mine, not true.

"How's that?" Gyuri asked.

"Better, thank you," ShinDong said. The pain in his arm had faded to a dull ach, thanks to her ministrations. He relaxed into the bed in one of the rooms in the infirmary and barely refrained from scratching when it started to itch.

"Next time, get out of the way," DongHae said from his other side. He sat in the one chair in the room, leaning over on ShinDong's bed.

"Easy for you to say," ShinDong told him, and DongHae laughed.

"Stay here at least until tomorrow," Gyuri said, and picked up her bag. "I have to get back to school. I'm glad you're back safe and relatively sound, oppa," she added.

"Thank you," ShinDong said, and then exhaustion set in. He fought it.

"Tell Gahee-noona I'll be up in a minute," DongHae said. Gyuri grinned knowingly at him, and left.

ShinDong laughed shortly. "You should go back up. I'm just going to sleep."

"I know," DongHae said.

Someone knocked on the door and pushed it open, and SoYoung walked into the room. "Hey, oppa," she said with a cheery grin.

ShinDong smiled. "Hey, SoYoung," he said, and relaxed, glad to see her.

"Sleep well," DongHae said, amusement clear in his voice.

ShinDong couldn't even ask him what he thought was so funny; he couldn't keep his eyes open. He didn't hear the door close behind them.  


[ Prompt list](http://andersenmom.livejournal.com/393256.html)


End file.
